Music Mind
by WinterVines
Summary: IchiRuki. Music Playlist Style fic. One-shot


_I needed to write something else to try and get the creative ideas going. This is the music playlist style fic. I probably cheated on some, but I had a few ideas going that I liked. I might expand on some of them eventually. Are some of the situations overdone? Probably. Do I care? Not really. Like I said, I need inspiration. Besides, this is the first IchiRuki I've ever written._

_Good, not good? I'll let you decide._

_Disclaimer: I think I've been through this already. Poor college student ring any bells? I would probaby ruin it anyway. _

**Music Mind**

**

* * *

**

**Shinji Orito - Yoru Sou**

For all her usual explosive and argumentive personality, sometimes Rukia just liked to sit and feel the wind surround her. It was true that fighting with Ichigo was fun, but she liked her peace and quiet too.

Sitting here like this, on the grassy hill in the late afternoon sun, brought its own sense of calm to her. Feeling her hair brushing backwards and being able to reflect, that was true peace.

Still, it could just be that the rushing breeze reminded her of Soukyou hill, where Ichigo had rescued her from a doom she wasn't going to fight. Enjoying her few moments like this, she was glad he did.

**IOSYS - Marisa wa Taihen na Mono wo Nusunde Ikimashita**

He didn't know where the hell he was, or even what the name of the joint was, but he did know that whatever was playing through this deranged club that Renji dragged him to was giving him a migraine. It didn't help that he had been up late the night before, working on his term paper that was due in a few days. He gave a sideways glare to the redhead currently sitting across the table having a shot drinking contest with Ikkaku. He probably wouldn't start on the paper until the day before it was due.

He didn't want to be here really, but Renji had forced him. Usually the redhead wouldn't be much of a match against him, but unfortunately for Ichigo, he had stolen the paper containing all of his hard work and told him he needed to get a life. Well dammit, wasn't that what he was trying to do in college?

Anyway, here at this club was supposedly something he just _had_ to see. If he was just here to drag his friends sorry drunken ass home tonight after he was plastered, he had another thing coming Ichigo thought.

Then, movement on the dance floor caught his eye. He turned his head, and there she was.

She danced like she didn't care if the world watched, and he found that he couldn't take his eyes away. She was smaller, sure, but he found that he didn't care about that as he caught a flash of violet eyes and jet hair.

He heard a light chuckle and looked towards the person responsible for his somewhat miserable night so far.

"She's a looker, huh? Glad I dragged ya here now?"

**Evanescence - Haunted**

Rukia watched the rain pelt against the glass of Ichigo's window silently, sighing softly after a few minutes. Looking towards the front of the structure, she saw the person she had been thinking about all day.

Ichigo hadn't moved from the open doorway in a long time.

She knew why he seemed to get darker and more broody than normal when it rained. That hadn't been a secret for a while now. Even though he was mostly over how his mother's death was not his fault, she still caught him slipping back into his own personal torment every now and then.

She knew he tried, so she never gave him any grief on it. She too knew of sorrows in the rain. So, instead of wallowing in her own pity, she did something that she should have done a long time ago.

When she walked up behind him he didn't make any indication that he knew she was there, though she was certain he did. That being said, he didn't move when she took his hand in hers either, both of them watching the rain together.

After all, it was harder to drown two people.

**DJ Encore - I See Right Through To You (DJ Pheer Remix)**

If Ichigo was any meaner, he might've gone up to Rukia and teased her senseless at this very moment. However, he was feeling slightly more sympathetic than amused at how Rukia was acting tonight.

He had figured that she would be used to this whole type of thing really. This type of thing being a get-together for all seated soul reapers in the Seireitei. Seeing how Rukia was finally promoted after years of being denied, she was obligated to come. It was a celebration or congratulations, or something. He really couldn't remember. Or care, for that matter.

Apparently he had been invited also, seeing that he was training here under Captain Ukitake so he could become a permanent unit once his body had died in the world of the living. He wasn't thinking much about that though. All he knew right now was that Rukia seemed to be highly uncomfortable around so many people.

He mentally scoffed. Being with the Kuchikis should have given her plenty of time to get used to events like this. There were people dancing together in the center of the floor while soft strings played swaying music. There were tables and food and people talking to one another in small groups. He saw no reason for her to be looking like that.

Of course, he doubted anyone else could notice any different. He was special like that though, the thought bringing a small smile to his face. He probably knew her better than anyone else here. Besides, she was kinda cute standing there looking like she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing. It was noticeable from the awkward shift she had from foot to foot. The fake smile she wore was starting to get on his nerves too.

Well, he would just have to cure that then, wouldn't he?

Making his way over, she almost jumped ten feet in the air when he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She swung around at record speed, and as soon as she saw who it was, she made sure to greet him with a punch to the shoulder.

Ichigo scowled as he rubbed his sore arm. Weren't you supposed to be civil at these types of things?

Despite her actions upon his arrival, he noticed that she did look a little more like normal now that he was over here. He smirked, and when he saw her questionable look he smirked wider. That's what he wanted to see. Behind the mask.

He held out a hand and tapped his foot impatiently as she just gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Well, come on already. I don't care if you don't know how to dance. Neither do I. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

**Quarterflash - Harden My Heart**

Rukia leaned against her locker door, biting her lip in concentration. Whatever happened, she would not cry. She would not allow it.

It didn't matter if she had finally worked up enough guts to tell that orange-haired brat that she liked him a little more than she should. It didn't matter that they hadn't been friends for as long as some of the others. It didn't matter that she had almost walked in on a scene of Ichigo and Orihime sharing spit on the school roof.

It didn't matter that Orihime had beaten her to it.

It hurt. She wouldn't deny that. But she was strong. She could take it.

_She would not cry._

**MOVE - Dogfight**

Rukia wanted to beat her head against the wall. Her two closest friends, or two closest male friends rather, we're attempting to beat each other into the ground. Again.

And it was over her, of all things.

Then again, that was a common practice these days, she found. Though they never knew she was there, she watched their little competitions. If they were knights in an old kingdom she read about, she might be flattered that they were both vying for her affection.

Unfortunately for her though, it left her with the decision to make. It saddened her a bit to watch them, but she had made her choice long ago, long before they ever started their rivalry.

It was true that Renji had been her friend for forever, but only Ichigo had that special place in her soul that only someone's other half could fill.

Now she just had to find a way to tell him. Both of them. And stop these ridiculous fights.

But until then, she just continued to watch. She was enduring a fight of her own.

**Madonna - Vogue**

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and took his camera off his neck to set down on the nearest table. Rubbing the back of his head, he sighed.

He had been at this modeling company all day taking photos, and he had just about enough of putting up with snobby models for the rest of his life. They were all the same. All nagging on him if the picture didn't come out quite perfect enough for them.

Some days he really cursed all the new technology. Digital cameras mostly.

He still preferred old-fashioned film himself. There was a certain element captured in an unaltered photo, a type of mood you couldn't get with the computer ones. That was why he still used film himself. Of course, the company he worked for fully supported digital as well (which was lucky for him that they still accepted film, so long as he developed them himself), so there was a computer set up a little way off to the side. Right where models could view the outcome of each picture. It was a constant headache for him when they wanted to redo hundreds of shots.

So, this is why he was shocked when he turned around and met bright violet eyes when the door opened for his last shoot of the day. He wasn't sure why, but this shorter (but no less beautiful) model seemed to scream different.

He was shocked when she politely held out her hand and introduced herself as Rukia Kuchiki. It was much more than any of the others had done. Not once did she look down on him as if each breath she took was worth more than he was (never mind the fact that they probably were).

He smiled as he returned his camera to its place around his neck and she got into position. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

**Hoobastank - Without A Fight**

So he thought he was clever did he?

Rukia didn't care if he achieved bankai first or if he was a stronger soul reaper than she was. There was no way she was going to lose today. There was more to a fight than brute strength.

Like tact, which he had none of.

That would be her key to victory today.

Karakura park had been turned into a war zone of snow. It was an all out snowball fight with all their friends from school. Boys against girls.

She had been skeptical about this at first, but it had turned out to be a lot of fun.

Now all she had to do was sneak up behind Ichigo while he wasn't paying attention…

**Hellogoodbye - Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn**

Ichigo watched her out of the corner of his eye from his desk, being too interested in what was happening on the other side of his room to actually do his homework. Rukia was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine someone at school had given her. This wasn't anything unusual, except now her head was bobbing to some unknown beat, courtesy of the ipod she borrowed from him.

He found it rather annoying, and distracting.

And it was just the repetitive motion. At least that was what he told himself. It had nothing to do with the slight attraction to her that he did not have.

Nothing at all.

It was also for no particular reason that he decided to abandon his homework and walk across the room. When he stole her right ear phone she opened her mouth to protest, but she quickly shut it as he sat next to her and started to listen.

Rukia went back to reading her magazine, while Ichigo closed his eyes and relaxed, finger tapping to the beat on his propped up knee.

-Fin

* * *


End file.
